Kisses of Chocolate
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Even Minerva misunderstand when eavesdropping.


_One shot to show even Min gets it wrong! XD_

**Kisses of Chocolate **

Minerva McGonagall was walking down the halls of Hogwarts in a rather good mood. Voldemort had been defeated by Albus and Harry five years ago and the world was wonderful. That of course was until she ran up on the 'Head Twins' conversing.

The Head Twins were the Head boy and girl and they were in fact twins! The two were very close and hardly ever seen apart or fighting which did wonders for the morale of joined houses considering Isadora was a Slytherin and her brother Ian was a Gryffindor. They were the smartest in the school and it had been an easy pick to put them on as the head students.

They were also captains of their Quidditch teams. Ian was a seeker as was Isadora. It made the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch games highly exciting.

"Ian we have to go tell the professors the headmaster changed his password," Isadora stated absentmindedly twirling a dark auburn curl in her fingers.

Her skin was pale and she had full pouty lips with large green eyes. Her brother was quite the opposite being tan with short black curly hair and mischievous beady blue eyes. Both were tall athletic slim figures.

"All right what did the old man change it to this time?" Ian asked laughing and running a hand through his hair.

"You won't believe it and I have a hard time believing it myself but…. It's Hershey's Kisses!" Isadora stated.

Minerva frowned from her place around the corner as she listened. Eavesdropping was a horrid habit but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

_Who the hell was Hershey,_ Minerva wondered.

"You're right I don't. How could he do that? I thought he was committed," Ian stated with of annoyance in his voice.

"I know…this is all so…so sudden you know?" Isadora sighed sounding upset.

"You spend years with him and this is how he repays you! It's a travesty is what it is," Ian nodded.

"Scoundrel," Minerva hissed under her breathe and turned around running the way she came with tears starting to trail down her eyes.

Two sets of eyes poked around the corner and saw nothing so they continued their conversation.

"I'm not sure giving up lemon drops and ginger newts for chocolate is a travesty but I'm sure dad will go back to them soon," Isadora stated, "He prefers sour to sweet. He did marry mum after all," she added with a laugh.

Ian laughed as well and nodded taking her arm in his.

"I believe you are right. Hershey's Kisses will not be in the candy dish for long," he nodded as they went off to tell the professors about the password change.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva sat in her office with her head on the desk sobbing her heart out. A picture of her husband and their twins on a day at the beach by a half full shot glass of scotch.

_How!? How could Albus do this to her!? She'd given him over forty years and they had two children!_ She sobbed to herself as she lifted her head looking at the photo. Her two little angels were smiling and waving before looking adoringly up at their parents. Minerva gave a choked sob at how happy they had looked then.

She stood and went to the window where she saw her no account good for nothing husband meeting his twins by the lake. It was Saturday at two in the afternoon and the three always skipped rocks and talked before coming to see her for a bit before supper. Well not this time. She would confront her husband; especially since he had the low audacity to have her children tell her about the password change instead of telling it to her face.

Minerva was determined this would be so as she stomped out of her office. She walked out of the castle and towards the trio unnoticed in their joy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Huzzah! That's nine skips! I win that round," Isadora shouted happily as she stood on the right of her father. Ian was on the left.

"That you do my dear. Hershey's Kiss?" Albus chuckled smiling.

Isadora and Ian popped the chocolates in their mouths and sighed happily unaware their mother was fast approaching. The twins loved sweets as much if not more than Albus. They were always up to trying new ones.

"I must say father it is an excellent choice. I do think I love Hershey's Kisses as well," Isadora smiled.

"Right on old man," Ian agreed. A sobbing gasp had Albus look up and the twins whirl around in time to see their mother transform into a cat and bolt towards the forest.

The twins blinked and without thinking changed into a crow and raven before flying off after the cat. Albus followed them as a snowy owl.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minerva collapsed in a secluded area that Albus and she went to for solitude a lot over their years of marriage. She curled up and sobbed but stopped abruptly when she heard a soft voice call, "Minerva."

Her head shot up to see the twins and Albus staring worriedly at her.

"What do you want," she spat angrily scrambling to her feet.

"Min my lo…."

"Don't you Min my Love me you bastard. I want to know how long!" Minerva shouted.

"How long what?" Albus asked confused.

"How long have you been cheating on me!? How long!?" Minerva shouted hysterically. The birds around them were squawking.

"Minerva please be quiet. What on earth do you mean cheating?" Albus asked moving toward her but she slapped him hard across the face.

Isadora gasped and ran to her father looking at the bleeding scrap and swollen cheek Minerva's ring had given him.

"Mum you're being ridiculous dad isn't cheating on you," Ian stated holding her by the arm. She jerked away from him glaring.

"Why are you covering? Who is she? I know you two love her more than me I heard you," Minerva hissed coldly.

"Heard us…Oh for the love of…Mother you're insane!" Isadora snapped angrily advancing on her mother with a predatory gleam.

"What!?" Minerva screeched and looked ready to back hand the girl.

"You…are…insane. I will spell it out if you need me to," Isadora snapped calmly crossing her arms. Ian smirked at how his baby sister was currently looking at their mother the way their mother looked at idiotic first years.

It worked though. Minerva quieted though the tears still fell and waited.

"There isn't any possible way we could love anyone more than you," Isadora began and held up her hand for silence like her father when Minerva started to protest.

"I am not finished!" Isadora hissed, "What you have done Professor is jump to conclusion based on eavesdropping. I do not fault your assumptions because you are pureblooded and thus do not know everything about muggles. However your way of handling the situation leaves a lot to be desired. The smart thing to have done would be to ask up front what we were talking about instead of acting like a child about it!"

Minerva sniffed and looked at her hands. She was inwardly cursing the fact Isadora had the abilities of a sharp tongue, quick brain, and commanding presence that were both hers and Albus' more notable traits.

"Now if you will act like a grown mother of two and in fact calmly ask your husband what is going on you will get the answer though it not what you have assumed," Isadora finished and stepped back.

"Al-Albus," Minerva stammered, "Who or What is Hershey's Kisses?"

Albus smiled softly and came up to his wife cupping her face gently.

"It's a candy Tabby. Nothing more or less than chocolate," He explained pulling the silver wrapped confection from his pocket.

Minerva took the candy and held it in her hand before putting her head on his chest and sobbing again. Albus held her rubbing her back soothingly as the twins stood to the side watching.

"Shush Tabby it was just a simple mistake. Anyone would have made it," Albus stated pulling her face up to look in his eyes.

Minerva sniffed and smiled before biting her lip in shame at the mark on his cheek.

"Oh Albus I acted so foolishly," she cried.

"Min my Love nobody cares. Nobody at all. Let's just forget this whole mess okay?" he said gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs and kissing her softly. She responded in kind and when they broke apart heads together she agreed.

It was a few minutes later that had the four coming out of the forest happily laughing at a joke Ian had just told as they head up to supper.

Albus and his children silently agreed that they needed to give Minerva a course on Muggle Sweets so the next time Albus wouldn't need a nurse.

**THE END**


End file.
